


Work Gone Wrong

by sacredsymbol821



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Just to be safe, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredsymbol821/pseuds/sacredsymbol821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keida is struggling with homework that Leo gave her when shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battle Strategies

Keida sat at her desk, reading quietly. She had found a quiet corner of the castle for once in her life and had immediately dedicated herself to studying the book on battle tactics after Leo had dismantled her first battle plan so thoroughly.

She had to get smarter, but she had not been paying attention to most of what he had been saying, instead trying to blink back the angry tears at his harsh criticism. She hated being criticized on anything. It was one of her biggest faults and he knew that, which is exactly why she had gone to him, because she wasn’t going to let anyone in this army die due to her naivety and mistakes.

Which is why she was now running through multiple scenarios the book planned out for her, and mapping them out accordingly without looking at the solutions in the book as she tried to think her way out of them herself. She was not doing well, and it was frustrating her. She was better than making these rookie mistakes, and she knew it. After one particularly bad move, she threw down the piece in a fit of anger and sat heavily in the chair, and steepled her hands on her chin before staring at the ceiling to calm down. She reached for the book on her right, an awful romance novel she had taken from the Northern Fortress before she left.

Despite the book being so awful, it engrossed her enough that she did not hear the footsteps approaching her room until it was too late and her door swung open.

“I thought I’d find you here. The book is a surprise, though. I didn’t know you enjoyed reading gods-awful romance novels.” Leo announced himself. Keida nearly screamed in frustration, as she could practically hear that infuriating smirk on his face when he had someone where he wanted them. She was not about to let him know that, however, and instead put the book down slowly before bookmarking it and looking at him.

He did have that gods above awful smug smirk on his face. Keida’s heartbeat increased suddenly, causing him to look at him with a questioning expression before it quickly went away.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Leo?” She asked him, smiling at him amicably.

“I came to see how you were doing on those battle strategies. Judging from the poor cavalier on the floor, I’m assuming not well.” He added drily, his face returning to the normal contemplative frown he always wore..

“The only thing within arms reach is the tactics book and the recreational book.” She reminded him.

“That would be reassuring, but you have a nasty habit of throwing things at people when you don’t get your way.” He reminded her, ducking into the hallway dramatically.

Keida glared at him.

“I’m not going to throw anything at you. Stop acting like a child.”

Leo walked backed into the room, rolling his eyes as he did so.

“You’re only two years older than me, you know. There’s no need to treat me like that.” He told her coolly as his chest puffed up. She shook her head at him with a smile.

“You still can’t take a joke made at your expense.” She informed him, causing him to stiffen even more.

“That was your idea of a joke? That was horrendous!” He told her, and she saw the blush begin at his ears and spread down to his cheeks.

“Okay, okay, I’m done teasing.” She shook her head, putting up her hand as she grinned. Leo’s face, however, did not change.

“I’m glad that you found teasing me helpful.” He told her, frowning.

“So, why did you come here, Leo?” She asked him. His hands unclasped from his back, and he moved towards her desk. She cleared the map once again and reset the pieces. Leo picked up the cavalier in one smooth motion and handed it to her.

“To see how you were progressing.” He told her quietly, sitting next to her and putting his hand under his chin.

“You don’t mind me sitting here, right?” He asked, almost to himself.

Keida did not know how to respond to the odd question. On one hand, having him practically over her shoulder was twisting her stomach up in knots, but on the other she wanted him there.

“No, it’s fine. You’ll be able to see how badly I’m doing from there.” She replied finally. And boy, was she going to mess up badly because on top of her stomach knotting itself suddenly, her brain was screaming because he was so close.

She reached out and realized that her hand was shaking like a leaf. She put it down again, and clenched it before taking a deep breath that she realized she needed. She stuck her hand out to the piece she was going to move and pushed it forward. Leo sat quietly as she moved her way around the board, until she moved the cavalier into the pass.

“That is your mistake.” He informed her.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not sending reinforcements to back her up.” He explained, and then reached over to place a knight behind the cavalier. Keida understood immediately her mistake, and continued with her strategy until she arrived well past the pass on the map and was seizing the enemy base. 

“Keida, why are you funneling everyone into the mainhall?”

“Because the castle is well fortified.” She answered.

“It appears well fortified, but there’s a crack in the infrastructure on the right side. You’ll lose less people that way.”

Keida furrowed her brow, looking frantically for the spot he was mentioning. 

“I don’t see it.” She admitted. He sighed, and took her hand gently. His hand was warmer than she remembered. Her breath suddenly hitched and she started to blush and he showed her the spot in question. However, he did not let go of her hand.

“It’s right there. Hard to see, but still there.” He told her, his voice barely a whisper. His eyes glanced over to her for a split second. He licked his lips.

“I… I don’t remember that birthmark.” He told her quietly, pointing to the right side of her cheek right next to her lips.

“I’ve had it for a while. It’s easy to miss.” She somehow managed to reply.

“It makes you look very pretty.” He muttered. Their noses were practically touching, and his lips were inches from hers. All she had to do was lean forward and they would touch. She realized that ever since they had been little, she had spent the most time with him, due to their closeness in age. They had even had a magic fight that had gotten her grounded for a very long time by Gunter, but she didn’t regret it. In fact, that was one of her fondest childhood memories. 

Before either of them could decide how to proceed, they heard a pair of footsteps running down the hallway, breaking them out of their trance. Leo removed his hand from on top of hers so roughly that he knocked over several pawns, and quickly took a huge step away from her.

At the same time, Elise appeared in the doorway.

“Does anyone know how to knock anymore?” Keida asked exasperatedly, putting her face in her hand to hide how red it was from blushing so hard.

“Of course I do! You just happened to leave your door open, silly!” Elise practically yelled.

“What do you want, Elise?” Leo sighed from across from her.

“Xander was looking for both of you, actually. He found something that he wants to discuss with all of us!” Elise replied.

“Of course.” Leo nodded, and quickly left the room.

“What happened to him? I didn’t even know Leo could walk that fast!” Elise noted.

“It’s a long story. Do you want to walk to Xander together?” Keida asked her.

“Of course I do!” Elise said, and took Keida’s hand as she quickly led her out the room.


	2. Stay with Me Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession Time!

Leo paced around his study, not even pretending that he was paying attention to the book that was on his desk. 

His mind had begun to wander about halfway through the page, and had decided to recall just how stupid he had acted in that incident in Keidas study. 

She had barely spoken to him in the days since then, and his body had begun to become numb to everything around him. He was such a lovestruck fool. He yelled the thought over and over at himself angrily, but all it served to do was make him sad. 

“Leo?” 

He heard a voice interrupt his thoughts. 

“Big Brother?” He asked casually. 

“ I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, but Keida and I are at an impasse, so she suggested we come to you to help resolve it.” 

Leo's eyes widened, and he had barely anytime to register before she came into view, her crimson eyes seemingly boring into his soul. 

He forgot how to breathe, and his stomach clenched up.

“Keida.” He greeted, despite every nerve in his body setting itself on fire because of how close she was. 

She had always done this to him, but he had not thought much of it until he was seven years old. 

That was when his whole world fell apart when he had learned that she wasn't his real sister.

He could never act on these feelings because she still thought he was his sister, so he repressed them, and still treated her like his sibling.

It had worked for awhile, until she had died.

Only then had he realized the true depth of his feelings for her, and realized how much she meant to him. He hadn't done a damn thing about it then. But she had miraculously survived only to betray them once again- or so he'd thought. 

They'd met again in Izumo, where Leo had finished Zola off for his cowardice.

He had wanted to believe her then, he really did, but he couldn't, and he had,as usual, payed for his mistake.

“Hello Leo.” She answered casually, her ponytail bouncing as she and Xander moved towards his desk. 

“What seems to be the problem?” He managed to ask coherently. 

“Keida doesn't agree with my plan to send the troops ahead into the valley.” Xander said. He seemed taken aback by what he was saying, and Leo fought back a small smirk. 

Keida was not one to give up on her studies because of feelings. If he remembered correctly, she actually studied harder when she was upset.

“What does our dear leader propose, then?” He asked, sitting at his desk.

“Well, I was thinking we send in a scout team compromising of Hoshidan Ninja and Mercenaries into the pass to see if it's safe first.” She told him. 

“And you disagree?” He asked his brother. 

“Yes. What if there's a fight in there that they can't handle? Then we're left with facing an unknown enemy because our scout team was wiped out.” 

“So you'd rather have your entire army wiped out instead of a smaller group, who can analysis the threat and report back before it notices them?” Keida retorted. 

Leo was biting his lip to keep from smiling at this point.

“They'd be able to take the blow, unlike those Hoshidan ninja. They're like paper!” Xander answered.

“If I may interject?” Leo asked.

Xander nodded towards him. 

“Keida, your premise is sound, but you should at least bring one or two knights with the rest of the party in case of ambush.” Leo told her. 

“You're absolutely right.” She admitted. They both stared at each other for a very long time before Leo broke eye contact as he turned towards his brother. 

“I trust this will suffice, brother?” He asked. 

“Yes, Leo, thank you. I know you have a lot to do so I'll excuse myself.” Xander thanked him, and hurried out the room.

They were alone for the first time in days, and Leo did not know what to say, as his throat constricted. He shuffled random papers on his desk to hide the fact his hands were shaking. 

“Leo? I came to apologize.” Keida said finally. 

“You did nothing wrong.” Leo told her automatically. He had initiated the contact, after all- he was to blame. 

“I could have talked to you at dinner afterwards or any day after that, but I was just scared. Which is why I might have manipulated Xander into seeing you. He hates being wrong almost as much as you do.” She grinned wickedly, and Leo’s heart skipped a beat or five. 

“That's very underhanded of you, but I can't say that I'm angry about it.” He smiled at her.

She sat across from his desk. 

Another awkward silence fell between them. Leo couldn't take it anymore.

“I wanted to kiss you, you know.” He stated amicably. 

“I wanted you too.” She answered, and he stared at her in shock. 

“And you didn't say this then why, exactly?” He must have misheard; Did she say she was…? 

“Because I was scared. I didn't know how to react to these very new feelings, and I didn't want to ruin our relationship.” She said. 

“Ever since I was seven years old all I've ever wanted was to ruin our familial relationship.” He said quietly. 

“That's when they told you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Leo I'm so sorry, if I had just paid more attention…” She trailed off. 

“Once again, you apologize for events you could not control. Please, hear me out.” He put up a hand to his cheek as he finished talking. 

“Okay.” 

“I've fallen madly in love with you, Keida. Ever since we've been children. I was wondering if you reciprocate these feelings?” 

“Not for quite as long. But yes, yes I do.” She answered him. 

His heart felt as though someone had expanded it several sizes, and without a word, he produced a boxring from his desk. 

“I was also wondering if you would do me the honor of accepting this.” He slid it across to her. 

She looked inside and gasped. 

“Wow, that's a huge ring.” She trailed off, but never answered the question. 

Leo panicked. 

“Keen as ever. You see that's not any ring. That's the ring you give to someone you vow to spend eternity with.” He spoke rapidly.

“Yes, I accept.” She told him. 

“Just like that?” 

“Did I interrupt your soliloquy?” She teased, causing him to shake his head. 

“Of course you did. I'm not sure I mind though.” He answered,waving his hand at her dismissively. She laughed then, a warm sound that Leo hadn't heard in ages. When it ended, he wished he hadn’t.

“I'm sorry, it's just you can be so wordy.” 

“I’m not wordy!”

“Not when you’re embarrassed.” She teased further. The smirk on her face was devilish, now.

He bit his tongue, ignoring the blush on his cheeks, and opened the drawer.

“The real reason I went into your study that day was to give you this.” He told her, walking around the desk to hand her the book.

“You had shown interest in handling more complex strategies, and I kept forgetting to have it delivered to you.” He spoke again, holding the book outstretched.

He pointedly did not look into her eyes, instead looking at the ground by his feet. That was a mistake he had made once before, and he was too smart to repeat it. She took the book slowly, and when she did, her arm grazed against his. Even though it was quickly gone, he still felt the touch for far longer than he should have.

“Thank you for thinking of me, Leo.” She told him.

He made the mistake of looking up, and their eyes locked again. He stood, paralyzed to the spot. The least he could do was avoid looking at her lips.

“Always.” He said gingerly.

He finally managed to break away from her stare- or so he thought, and was just turning away when she cleared her throat again.

“Can I just ask one thing, before I go?” She asked, hesitantly.

“Of course. What’s on your mind?” He replied, automatically. He was quietly cursing for how close he’d been to her, and he hadn’t moved again. How was he this afraid of what she did to him after they had both confessed their feelings for each other?

“Why are you afraid to kiss me?” She asked him, and he froze as he stared blankly at the bookshelves.

“I was that obvious?”

“Unfortunately. You’re shaking.” She pointed out.

He didn’t turn around to face her, as his heart was pounding in his chest. If he didn’t look at her, he could bare with her presence being so close and yet so far away. That’s what he told himself, anyway. 

“I’m afraid I’ll hurt you.”

“With a kiss? Leo, I’m not a child!” She bristled, and he winced.

“You did ask!” He turned around, convinced he could hold himself back until the end of the conversation. However, his lips felt suddenly dry. He repressed the urge to lick them. 

“You are honestly the worst… You’re so brilliant, but you can’t see that I want to kiss you back?” She asked him.

She had suddenly gotten closer to him, and there noses were touching again. He was forcing himself to not look down under her nose, but his lips were on fire, and maybe, just maybe, it would help if he just looked down at them for just a moment. 

His eyes subconsciously betrayed him, and he found himself looking at them, and the beauty mark on the left side of her face.

All he had to do was lean forward, just a bit, and maybe the incessant itching on his lips would go away. He made his decision.

He put a book back on the bookshelf that had been under his hand. 

Before she could react, he pushed his lips against hers forcefully. Her eyes widened at the sudden touch, before they fluttered closed and she pushed back against him. His hands went down towards her hips as she collapsed on the floor with him on top of her. 

He finally pulled away for air, and helped her back up. She was smiling at him, and he found himself with a goofy grin on his face as well.

“See? Was that so hard?” She asked him.

“No. It was actually nice.” He admitted.

“I thought for a second you weren’t going to kiss me.” She said.

“I had waited long enough.” 

“Too long, if you ask me.” She shot back, and left the room. 

He rolled his eyes, and went back to his desk, but found he could not do any work, as his mind kept drifting off to happier places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Author's Note:**

> Because everyone uses the name Corrin/Kamui, I decided to use the name I gave my Kamui instead, Keida. Also she looks nothing like Corrin, which factored into the decision. (Read: I love my OCs too much.) 
> 
> Chapter 2 should be up sometime within the week!


End file.
